


Thirst

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: But I can taste his kiss on me still. Interrupted. Over before it even started.The lights flash before me, I’m walking over, I’m finishing what he started.





	Thirst

The club is packed and for the first time in my life I’m just one more body moving to the beat. Nothing special about me, in the dark, in between the sweaty bodies. I drown in the music, it takes me away. I’m flushed against warm, heated bodies, and there isn’t much space to breathe even, but I don’t care. I came here to lose all sense of myself. I’ve never done anything like this. Just one of the many things I’ve never done. I feel heady with possibility.

There are hands on me, kneading, finding places in me I wasn’t even aware of. Someone is palming me through my jeans. I don’t know him, it’s too dark to see, but I feel so suddenly alive I let him, this stranger, feel me up. He’s gone in a moment, the bodies always shifting around me, and time doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t miss him, there are others. I’m moving to the beat, alcohol coursing through my veins. Someone is kissing me, I let her into my mouth, then someone else grabs my waist and grinds into me. I’m hard. I am not dead.

I’m seventeen and I defeated a Dark Lord two and a half months ago. He’s gone. I’m alive. I came here to remember. And forget.

My cock presses against someone’s hip and I’m so thirsty, thirsty for something I don’t even know. There’s a glass in my hand and I empty it. Somehow I reach the bar and ask for another. I drink it down, but I’m still thirsty.

I turn back. Hermione and Ron are dancing together. I’m stricken by their sight. They’re laughing, they’re kissing and they are alive. I am so grateful. I don’t know what I’d do without them. We’ve gone through a War together and then two and a half months of me trying to find out how to be alive without a War to fight. Two and a half months of a non-scripted life, no guidelines. It brought us here tonight.

There is something I need to find out. Someone.

I scan the club, leaning against the counter.

I’m not even conscious of what I’m looking for. When I see him, I simply know.

He’s dancing, he’s alive. I can’t look away and I’m remembered of the question that hasn’t left me for these two and a half months, the question I wasn’t able to answer, the question stuck inside my head, the only question that seems to matter.

‘Don’t you think we deserve some good after all the shit we’ve been through?’

That was what he asked, that day, outside of the Wizengamot. He wasn’t going to Azkaban.

He looked at me and his grey eyes were so very alive they burned me. That was why I couldn’t react when his lips were on mine, just like that, his hand clasped on my shirt, his mouth warm, his taste lingering on me even as he left me just as fast.

I didn’t kiss back, didn’t answer.

But I can taste his kiss on me still. Interrupted. Over before it even started.

The lights flash before me, I’m walking over, I’m finishing what he started.

He turns, his eyes catch mine and I’m there so suddenly it’s a shock to feel his hands on me. I speak against his ear, loud enough, but just for him.

‘I do,’ I say. ‘I do think we deserve some good.’

‘Have you come for it, then?’

His words rush through me, together with his hands down my body.

‘Yes.’

It’s only when I kiss him that I realise what I was so thirsty for.


End file.
